1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved disposable needle system especially adapted for receiving/dispensing fluids such as body fluids, medicaments, vaccines and the like. The disposable needle system provides for initially setting up a needle assembly ready for receiving/dispensing fluids and thereafter when the fluids have been collected or injected, the used needle is disposed of without ever requiring human contact therewith. The system thus provides an extremely safe and sterile system for the injection of fluids into the body and for sampling or collecting of fluids.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Needle stick injuries occur commonly and pose a threat to the health of hospital personnel and personnel in doctors' offices and dispensaries. The majority of these injuries occur during needle disposal activity and until recently the most common needle disposal system utilized in United States hospitals entailed the snipping off of a used needle and the placement of a snipped off needle in a "cutter" collection box while depositing the syringe in a separate disposable cardboard container.
Studies have revealed that when some needle cutting or snipping devices are used, contaminating fluid thereon may be aerosolized or splattered into the environment and onto environmental surfaces. In addition, reusable collection boxes, cutters or snippers must often be emptied, cleaned and periodically inspected, and all of these manipulations increase the likelihood of contaminating exposure to personnel and the environment.
Many state laws require that needles and syringes be rendered inoperable for future use and in some cases there are requirements that the used needles and syringes must be placed in a puncture and leakproof container which must eventually be autoclaved or incinerated. With increasing concern for the possibility of inadvertent contraction of blood transmittable diseases such as hepatitis, syphillis and now AIDS, a safer means of blood and other body fluid collection is of the utmost importance to health care professionals and workers worldwide.
The following U.S. patents disclose various hypodermic syringes, needle assemblies, and coupling elements which have been developed over the years:
Haines U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,761 PA1 Eisele U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,111 PA1 Kouffman U.S. Pat. No. 2,047,512 PA1 Burnside U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,890 PA1 MacGregor U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,613 PA1 Lingley U.S. Pat. No. 2,806,473 PA1 Debaz U.S. Pat. No. 2,829,643 PA1 Cosentino et a1 U.S. Pat. No.4,123,091 PA1 Schultz et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,516 PA1 Silvern U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,142